


For as Long as You Want and Longer

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: During Canon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi is confronted by Kaito at the door to his room. But it's not time for training... Kaito wants something else.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	For as Long as You Want and Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I'll be posting on my account! :)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE that this is in fact smut, so it will get hot and steamy! I'll warn you when it's about to start though, you can read the beginning.
> 
> I should also note that there's minor spoilers for Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony.

_ Ding dong… _

The doorbell rang. Shuichi smiled. It was time for training. He quickly unbuttoned his jacket, tossing it to the side. He flattened the collar of his undershirt and walked briskly over to the door. The door swung open, and Shuichi was greeted by…

“Hey Shuichi!” Kaito said, his trademark grin spread across his face.

“Hi, Kaito! Are you ready for training? Or are you skipping again?” Shuichi gave Kaito a playful punch in the chest.

“Ow!” Kaito rubbed his chest, frowning slightly.

“K-Kaito? That didn’t actually hurt, did it?”

“Wh-whatever. Let’s get going already.”

Shuichi looked over Kaito. He looked the same as he always did; he wore his purple jacket over a white shirt underneath with a red pattern on it. Kaito always only used one sleeve of the jacket. He was tall, wore purple pants, and always had slippers on for some reason. He had a sharp jawline, a goatee, and hair that went up to the right in soft spikes. His hair was always something Shuichi had admired about Kaito - ah, but not in  _ that _ way of course.

Shuichi laughed and started walking forward, but-

“Wait, hang on.” Kaito’s expression turned serious and he placed a hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “Can I talk to you about something?” Shuichi’s gaze followed Kaito’s arm onto his own shoulder. Shuichi had pale skin, charcoal blue hair that hung down a medium length in a sort of curtain around his face. He had a considerably more skinny frame compared to Kaito’s muscular one. Well, of course he did; Kaito was an astronaut trainee. He had to be in peak physical condition, whereas Shuichi was just a detective.

Shuichi hesitated. His and Kaito’s face were very close together. He felt Kaito’s breath on his cheeks. He could tell his face had tinged red slightly. Hastily trying to cover it up, Shuichi said quickly,   
“Hm, I suppose… do you want to come in?” Kaito gestured an affirmation, and Shuichi moved to the side as Kaito walked in. They both tried to close the door; Kaito found his hand on top of Shuichi’s, on top of the doorknob. They both pulled away quickly, then after a few seconds, Shuichi reached back and closed the door, both of them blushing furiously.  
“So… would you like to sit down?” Shuichi said awkwardly. He gestured to the bed. It was neatly made, with blue covers and a dark green blanket at the foot of the bed.

“Yeah, uhm, thank you.” Both of them sat down at the same time. Due to the size of the bed, they sat right next to each other.  _ Right  _ next to each other. Shuichi tried to ignore the feeling of Kaito’s legs touching his own, the feeling of Kaito’s weight on the bed next to him, the feeling of his warmth... Shuichi caught himself, and reminded himself that Kaito was a boy.  _ Why am I like this? Kaito is a guy, I shouldn’t be thinking like this… _ but Shuichi was happy about Kaito’s… proximity, anyway. Shuichi saw that Kaito might have been feeling the same thing, but pushed away the thought.

“So… what is it you’d like help with?”

“I need some… advice.” Kaito took a deep breath and looked into Shuichi’s gray eyes. “You’re smart. You must have noticed something going on between Maki and I.” Shuichi bit his lip. He had. “I think it’s pretty clear at this point that Maki… has a crush on me,” Kaito finished. Shuichi sighed. Kaito’s expression was impossible to read. “She… I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s pretty obvious at this point, isn’t it?”

“...Yeah, I know what you mean.” Shuichi looked down into his lap. Kaito relaxed slightly, and Shuichi felt Kaito’s thighs push into his. Shuichi took a deep breath. This was important to Kaito… he couldn’t lose focus. “So… what about it?” Shuichi said, his fingers tensing slightly, gripping the fabric just above his knee.

“The problem is… I don’t really swing that way, y’know?” Kaito smiled weakly.

It took a few seconds for Shuichi to realize his mouth was slightly open. “That’s- is that true?”

“Unfortunately… because now someone loves me for the first time and I can’t return it.” Shuichi stayed completely silent. Was it really the first time? No, he knew that wasn’t true.

“D-damn it, I knew you would react like this. I’m just gonna head back to my room. Sorry for bothering you.” Kaito shook his head, and got up, heading for the door.

Before Shuichi knew what he was doing, he stood up and followed Kaito. “Wait! It’s not like that! I didn’t mean to make you misunderst-”

Kaito quickly turned around, and grabbed Shuichi by the shoulders. He guided him over, then pushed him down, sprawling Shuichi over the bed. He leaped onto the bed as well, and positioned his face right above Shuichi’s, placing his hands on either side of Shuichi.

“Wh- huh?” Shuichi’s eyes widened, completely flustered.

...Here we go I guess. Smut starts now :)

Shuichi gazed up into Kaito’s eyes. His body was overwhelming… and very close. His eyes looked pained, but also… curious? Hungry? It was difficult for Shuichi to find the right words. He found himself breathing deeply. The position he found himself in was… compromising, to say the least, but altogether he couldn’t deny he was excited, pleased… again, difficult to find the right words, without labeling it as something it wasn’t. Like being aroused. Clearly.

Unfortunately that was made  _ quite  _ clear as Shuichi felt a tent beginning to appear in his pants. Shuichi took a sharp inhale. He willed it to stop, but he could feel the area of his pants around his crotch tightening, more creases appearing at unnatural places… Shuichi wanted to reach down and suppress it, but then Kaito would definitely see. So, he just gulped and prayed Kaito wouldn’t look too closely.

“The reason it was so difficult for me with Maki was because I felt bad, y’know?”

“W-What do you mean?” Shuichi determinedly kept eye contact with Kaito.

“C’mon Shuichi! You’re supposed to be a detective, and my sidekick, no less! I thought it’d be obvious!”

Shuichi shook his head wildly. Maybe it was because of their positioning, but he felt entirely at Kaito’s mercy.

“This whole time, Maki’s eyes have been on me. I felt bad, because mine have been on  _ you _ , Shuichi.”

Shuichi opened his mouth, but no words came out. He had never felt so confused, but at the same time so happy, in his entire life. A smile spread across his face.

“Well, that makes things easier for me. Now, I don’t have to be the first to say it,” Shuichi replied. Kaito finally pulled away a little bit, surprised. His eyes followed Shuichi’s torso, past his waist, and between his legs, where there was a visible… lump.

Shuichi’s face turned cherry red, and he quickly tried to cross his legs, cover it with his hands, anything… Kaito laughed.

“Hey… don’t worry about it! My sidekick’s worries are mine too, y’know?” Kaito finally got out of that position, and flopped down on the bed next to Shuichi. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi, and when Shuichi didn’t resist he pulled him into a tight embrace, Kaito’s head gently resting on Shuichi’s.

Shuichi slowly extended his arms and wrapped them around Kaito, not really sure what to make of it. Then, he gasped. He could feel Kaito’s boner pressed into his stomach.

“K-Kaito!” Shuichi gasped. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled Kaito even closer. He wanted to feel the outline of Kaito’s dick pressed into his skin. It was… hot.

“Damn Shuichi, I didn’t take you for the horny type. But if it’s okay with you, then…” Kaito gently kissed Shuichi on the cheek. Shuichi smiled without awkwardness this time, and returned it. Kaito, gaining confidence, decided to go for the lips.

“Mmf- Kaito… th-thank you…” Shuichi finally uncrossed his legs and returned the kiss passionately. Their lips intertwined as they passionately kissed. Kaito felt Shuchi’s soft lips on his own, and they continued kissing each other softly. Shuichi stroked Katio’s cheek with the back of his hand, both of them taking deep, staggered breaths.

“I love you so much, Shuichi,” Kaito said in between all the kissing.

“I… never thought… it would come to this…” Shuichi replied. Kaito wrapped his legs around Shuichi’s, embracing him in a sort of “leg embrace.” Shuichi did the same. The thinness in the fabric of both of their clothes ensured both of them knew how rock hard the other person was.

“Heh… didn’t comment on it earlier, but it doesn’t take much for you to get off, does it, Shuichi?”

“...what’s that supposed to mean?” Shuichi smiled and nuzzled his head in Kaito’s chest.

Kaito smiled and ruffled Shuichi’s soft hair. Of all the time Shuichi had spent in his life, even with Kaede, it occurred to him how distinctly  _ safe _ he felt in Kaito’s arms. Kaito rubbed Shuichi’s back. He was comforted by Shuichi’s warmth. They stayed like that for a while.

“You’re… very cute, Shuichi…” Kaito said.

“Don’t say it like that…” Shuichi blushed as he was curled up like a ball.

Kaito laughed softly. And then, it felt like some part of him lost control; he couldn’t resist it anymore. His hand slid down Shuichi’s back and crept its way onto his butt. Shuichi didn’t try to stop Kaito, so he decided to go a little further. He pinched it, very slightly…

“H-huh? Kaito?” Shuichi said, very flustered. Kaito held his finger to his lip with his other hand. He put his finger between Shuichi’s legs and ran it up backwards, heading towards the small of Shuichi’s back.

“I love you Kaito, but I’m getting… close…” Shuichi shuddered. Kaito nodded in understanding. He carefully slipped a finger under Shuichi’s waistband.

“I-if it’s okay with you of course,” Kaito said.

“Kaito, you can do anything you want to.” Shuichi looked at Kaito lustfully. Kaito was taken aback. Is this what Shuichi was like when he was horny? Because he was into it.

Kaito was already pushing Shuichi’s pants down, revealing his black and white striped underwear. Kaito pulled them down lower, past the pale skin of his thigh, and his calves, until they were off completely.

“Hey, no fair!” Shuichi reached for Kaito, but Kaito dodged it, laughing, waving Shuichi’s pants in the air.

“Take yours off too!” There was something incredibly amusing about Shuichi desperately crawling around in his underwear.

Shuichi finally caught Kaito, lying flat on his stomach, his shirt hiked halfway up his torso.

“Damn, you caught me!” Kaito said playfully. Shuichi pulled Kaito’s purple pants down as well without hesitation.

“...well, this is a little embarrassing.” Shuichi was looking at Kaito’s groin. With their pants gone, it was clear that Kaito’s dick was several inches longer. Shuichi knew he shouldn’t care about something like that, but he bit his lip anyway.

“What is?” Kaito was completely oblivious.

“Well- you know- yours is… well…” Shuichi turned bright red again and hid his face. It took a moment to click with Kaito, with him holding his ignorant expression for a while longer.

“Ohh! Well you should have said something about that! I don’t care about the specifics, so long as it’s you…”  
Shuichi looked up. “Thank you Kaito.” He rested his head in Kaito’s lap, nuzzling his head in Kaito’s bare legs.

Kaito ran his hands through Shuichi’s hair, both of them relaxed from the silence of the night. There were not even any crickets, or mosquitos, or wind. Complete silence.

“I’ve said it before, but your hair is so soft, Shuichi… I’m jealous.”

“You think so? Well, don’t say you’re jealous. I still haven’t felt yours,” Shuichi replied.

“What are we doing now, a hair softness contest?” But Kaito laughed and let Shuichi sit up and feel his hair.

“Wow, it  _ does _ feel nice,” Shuichi said. “But I have to say it. Your hair doesn’t make sense. Why does it go up like that? Whatever happened to gravity?”

“I dunno bro, don’t question it.” Kaito took advantage of Shuichi’s closeness and kissed him on the lips. Shuichi returned it, hugging him. They kissed each other repeatedly, their lips connected. Eventually they got more… intimate. Kaito was the first to make a move. He pushed his tongue in between Shuichi’s lips, experimenting to see if he would be okay with it. Shuichi jumped at the opportunity and used his own tongue in the kiss. 

“You’re amazing Shuichi… is this really your first ti-?” Kaito was cut off as Shuichi inserted his tongue into Kaito’s mouth, feeling all over, the sides, his gums, the roof of his mouth, everything. He wanted to experience as much of Kaito as humanly possible. He couldn’t recall a time he had ever felt so much desire for a single person. His longing for Kaito outmatched even that of his crush on Kaede. But now wasn’t the time to think about that.

The two boys toppled down sideways onto the bed. Kaito outmatched Shuichi’s strength and flipped Shuichi over onto his back, straddling him at his middle, his hand clutching the collar of his shirt.

“I think it’s time we go a little further, don’t you think?”

Shuichi just moaned in response. He wasn’t used to this, but goddamn if he wasn’t into it.

Kaito tightened his straddle on Shuichi and leaned so far forward he was almost lying on top of him. He reached for Shuichi’s collar and undid the top button. Then, the one below that, and then, below that… and with that, Shuichi was shirtless. Kaito ran his finger down and traced the outline of Shuichi’s nipple, and followed the bones of his ribcage. Shuichi bent his knees and moaned again, encouraging Kaito. Deciding it was time to bring back the tongue, Kaito started at Shuichi’s stomach and licked his way up to his chest. Shuichi gripped the covers of the bed and tightened his clutch.

Kaito moved his tongue back down, stopping at the belly button. He grinned, and using his teeth he gripped the waistband of Shuichi’s underwear and pulled down, letting Shuichi’s rock hard cock spring free and point straight up.

“Damn Shuichi, that’s honestly impressive… or am  _ I _ the impressive one?” he said slyly, but he wasn’t finished. Loosening his own waistband slightly, he lunged forward on all fours. He hooked his underwear on Shuichi’s dick, and then moving forward further let it slide off. Without waiting any longer he took his shirt off and threw it into the corner. With both boys fully naked now, Kaito bent down to kiss Shuichi some more.

“ _Jerk me off, Shuichi,_ ” Kaito whispered in Shuichi’s ear. It was like he was an entirely different person. Shuichi nodded hesitantly, and grabbed Kaito’s dick. He slowly started jerking the foreskin up and down, getting faster and faster…  
“Ohh… like that… why are you so good at this Shuichi?” Shuichi didn’t reply, fixated on Kaito’s penis. “C’mon Shuichi, I wanna see what you can do.” Kaito grabbed Shuichi’s bare shoulders again, and taking advantage of his size, pulled him so that Shuichi was on top of Kaito. “Give it all you got, Shuichi.”

“O-okay, I’ll try.” Shuichi’s voice cracked and Kaito started laughing, but it turned into a surprised gasp when he suddenly found Shuichi sucking on his nipple.

“Whoa… okay, nice…” Kaito tried to hide how much pleasure Shuichi’s mouth was giving him. “Is that all you got?” Kaito said in a challenging tone. Encouraged, Shuichi pulled himself off and moved to Kaito’s dick, closing his lips on it and allowing it to be pushed to the back of his throat.

“Ohhh… ahh…” Kaito gripped the edges of the bed frame firmly, determinedly looking up at the ceiling. He wasn’t going to succumb this easily. The mattress was moving back and forth, Kaito could tell… Shuichi was picking up the intensity.

Shuichi kept up the sucking motion with his mouth, pushed on by adrenaline. Kaito’s cock was scraping on the roof of his mouth, going to the back of his throat… he forgot all about reality, he only wanted to feel Kaito inside him.

“Oh, fuck…” Kaito moaned, unable to help it. If he had imagined what it was like to be sucked off, this certainly wasn’t it. He was finding it harder and harder to control himself. It just kept coming, the bed rocking intensely now… he felt Shuichi wrap his hands around his abdomen to stabilize him, near an unfortunate place. His asscheeks. Shuichi tightened his grip, and Kaito felt himself slipping further. Now he was both penetrating him, and his butt was being clenched, and Shuichi was going faster and faster-

“Shuichi!” Kaito said desperately. “I think I’m going to c-cu-” but Shuichi kept going rapidly, without mercy. “ _ Shuichi! _ ” Kaito knew it was going to happen before it did. He didn’t have time to warn Shuichi as he felt the orgasm rush past his groin, up his dick and into…

Shuichi’s eyes widened in surprise and he pulled backwards, choking. He held his throat and swallowed. “...hm. That’s not what I was expecting cum to taste like.” Shuichi smiled weakly. He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Kaito was too tired to move.

“Damn… that was seriously impressive. Seems I underestimated you, bro.” Kaito searched for Shuichi’s hand and held it. He didn’t speak for a little bit, breathing deeply and taking it all in. 

“That wasn’t half bad. I’d… I’d like to do it again sometime.”

“Yeah, Kaito. Me too,” Shuichi replied. He gave a sigh of satisfaction and clenched Kaito’s hand, putting his fingers in between Kaito. They lied there in silence for a few minutes.

“Here, it’s cold…” Kaito pulled the bedcovers over him and Shuichi, fluffing up both of their pillows and handing one to Shuichi. “I know it’s a twin size, but I think we’ll manage.” he smiled wryly and cuddled closer to Shuichi. Shuichi closed his eyes and smiled, pulling closer as well.

“Can you… stay a while, Kaito?” Shuichi asked.

“I’ll stay for as long as you want and longer.” Kaito kissed Shuichi’s forehead, and gradually they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
